


Ursurper

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Amnesiac Komaeda, Character Death, F/M, Memory Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You took my crown and stamped all over it.<br/>And I loved every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ursurper

He frowned as he sat on his throne, twirling a strand of white hair around his right index finger. 

The castle was cold and he was alone.

He had not seen anyone in ages but he could always hear a constant string of laughter. The voice was soft and light when it started, a feminine tone to it. It seemed to make him smile slightly, soothing his twisted mind.

Then it always grew sharp and cold, painful against his head, like little knives jabbing against his frail brain.

_"Upupupu..."_

It started again and he could not help but close his eyes, his right hand clenched. He could not move his left hand for some reason, it refused to follow his orders, laying limp on the cushioned armrest.

The hand was different too, different from his right. It was feminine and had a floral scent, with chipped polished nails that are red.

It gave him conflicted feelings, that hand, as well as the constant ringing laughter in his ears.

He opened his eyes and for a moment, he could see her. The girl who haunted him, with her blonde hair and blue eyes-

And he wanted to reach out to her, to grasp her neck with both of his hands and squeeze, with his lips over hers, taking away her breath. But why, he could not understand, why did the ghost haunt him so and made him feel so...

He hated her, he hated her so much, because she made him feel despair, so much despair that he could not help but feel. He wanted to kiss her, to stab her into bits, to tell her he lov-

He let out a strangled shriek, pulling away from the throne but he could not, his left hand was stuck to it.

_"Upupupupupupupu......!"_

It started yet again and he screamed.

Then it stopped all of a sudden. It never stopped before. 

His eyes widened and he could feel a hand on his face.

"...Eno...shi...ma...?"He whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Was that the name of the ghost? How did he...? Who...?

The hand disappeared almost immediately after he whispered her name. He fell forward automatically, his left hand apparently no longer stuck.

"Enoshima... Junko...?"He murmured, the name slipping out with ease.

He glanced at his left hand before standing up shakily.

He crumpled to the floor soon after, his legs unused to holding him up. 

Enoshima... 

He flinched as a sharp pain hit his head. Memories started to flood his mind and he clutched at his white curls, curling up on the floor. He let out a small whine in pain, tears leaking out from the corners of his eyes.

As sudden as the pain came, it disappeared and-

_"Komaeda Nagito."_

He stiffened.

Her voice.

He looked up and -

There she was.

The ghost that had been haunting him all this while.

Enoshima Junko.

"Eno... shima-san..."He murmured, eyes widening slightly. She merely smiled sweetly, before kissing him on the lips once.

_"Goodnight, Nagito-kun."_

A shadow covered him and pain and red and then -

_Darkness._

**Author's Note:**

> cr8ted after an escape room game on skype in which i played nageito kun


End file.
